


Reigenomics

by mihaelkeehl



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, dad reigen dad reigen, i lurve terumob sm, wahhh this is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkeehl/pseuds/mihaelkeehl
Summary: Teru is gay, Mob is oblivious, and Reigen is a bastard dad.Also yes the title is a Lemon Demon Reference thanks for comingdiscontinued lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wahhh sorry this is short nd ooc! :p  
> anyways for context this is set a little while past ep 6. also reigen adopted teru bc he needs a father figure

Teruki Hanazawa was gay, though he'd never say it out loud. Internalized homophobia beat his dumb ass over his head, and he feared worse than ever that his newest friend, Shigeo Kageyama, was someone that he wanted to be more than his friend.

He hadn't seen him in months, but that didn't stop him from thinking about him constantly. It was hard for him to even process this, and if he was correct, if he did have a crush on him, how well would that fare for him? If he confessed, would Mob be as equally disgusted as Teru was with himself? Not to mention his adoptive dad, Reigen- he didn't know how he felt about these things, and was worried he'd lose his parental figure yet again.

These thoughts and many more raced through his head as he sat, ugly clothes and all, in the lobby of Spirits and Such, where Two Trucks blasted from Reigen's laptop. His dad was deep in focus, scrolling through his website, looking for an actual client. Jobs had began to fade a while ago, and Reigen's money went with it. At this point, the two were pretty much living off of Teru's "Legally Obtained" money.

"Aha!" He yelled, minutes later, jumping up and pointing at his computer. "What did I tell you! We've got a job."

He pushed back ever so slightly in his chair, before standing up and walking over to Reigen's computer- where his website, which looked like a 2004 scene kid's Tumblr, flashed something promising.

"An exorcism? I suppose we should call Mob..." He'd picked up on his father's habit of calling his best friend "Mob," which he used interchangably with his name. Neither of them knew exactly why he called him that; it just started one day, for all Teru could tell.

"No! He's in school, and not to mention, he needs a break from all these jobs." Teru's previous excitement evaporated as the words left his mouth, he couldn't even recall the last time he'd seen Mob, probably due to Reigen's asshole tendencies. "Besides, you're an esper! You can do it." 

"What? I thought you were the 'Star Psychic of the 21st Century?' Can't you do it?" Teru laughed, raising an eyebrow. He'd known that Reigen was a phony from the second he'd met him, unlike Mob. But he did have a way with words, as he'd shown most recently.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, you need to do it." He shrugged. "You're out of practice, Teru." He was correct; there hadn't been any cause for him to use his powers, especially after Reigen's decision to pull him out of school. It wasn't as if his homeschool even consisted of lessons.

"I don't want to though." He didn't waste any time by cutting to the point. "Can we call Shigeo? He's a much better esper than I am, anyways."

Reigen turned himself in his swivel chair to face Teru, and sighed. "Why can't you do it yourself? I know you're capable enough."

"Yeah, but... I just don't want to, you know? Besides, you said it yourself... If I'm out of practice, then a job may not be the best thing to do right away." Fair enough, it was the truth, but it was only a fragment of it. He set his heart on seeing Shigeo, and he would make it happen.

The tax evader known as Teru's dad mumbled a few curse words and pulled out his flip phone. Teru could make out the sounds of an argument coming from the other end of the line, and as soon as he snapped it shut, he shot a look at his son.

"So what prompted this, Teru?" They both already knew the answers- the one Teru would give, and the one that was correct.

"I don't know. Shigeo is much more competent than I am." He shrugged, trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah, sure." Reigen laughed, turning his face back to his monitor. "You haven't seen Mob in months. It's not like you'd know anything. What, it's like you're... in love with him or something." 

He'd hit the nail right on the head, but Teru wasn't going to admit it. Besides, he wasn't in love with him, he was sure. He most certainly did not think about him constantly, nor did he want to try on his clothes and cuddle him, and maybe kiss him once or twice, no. The thoughts had never crossed his mind. 

He shrugged. "I'm in love with him. Wait, I meant I'm no-"

Reigen cut him off with a fucking cackle. "So you finally admit it, huh? It's not like I didn't know, you know. And," He stood up, and bent over so that they were eye to eye. "You should know that I'm gay too."

There was a lot for him to process, but he felt like his dad's announcement of homosexuality felt the most prominent. Actually, there was a lot to think about, considering the "It's not like I didn't know."

Teru walked back over to the chair he'd been sitting in previously, crossing his legs and resting his cheek in one hand.  
"I'm not in love with Mob, I just... admire him a lot. It's not romantic."

"Yeah, mhm, okay." The absolute bastard responded. "Anyways, Mob will be here soon, so we'll talk about this once he's gone."

It turned out that 'soon' was two hours, but Mob arrived nonetheless.

"Master, I thought I asked you not to call me in for a little while." Shigeo Kageyama was there, and Teru could feel his heart racing. It had been months, and he looked no different, which felt endearing to him. 

"Ah, Mob!" Reigen stood up, and walked across the room to put an arm around his shoulder. "I mean, come on, it's been two months! You don't need this much time to recover. Besides, someone wanted to see you." He stepped behind Kageyama to reveal a very pissed Teru.

"Oh...? Hanazawa!" Mob smiled a faint smile that anyone who didn't know as much about him wouldn't even notice. Teruki, with an equally faint smile, though due to anxiety rather than lack of emotional expression, stood up and walked over to the two of them. 

"Kageyama! It's good to see you again." His smile brightened a bit, and he went to put his arm around Mob, but Reigen was already there.

"Alright, enough of this." He pulled his arm off of Mob and completely switched the side he was standing on. "We have a job to do, if you haven't forgotten."

Mob nodded. Despite not looking different, he was even cuter than Teru remembered, which was the equivalent of throwing an building on his heart and then writing "gay" in large letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that was so nice on the first chapter, i didnt reply to comments bc im very anxious tho :pensiverat:
> 
> also im sorry that this took forever and is still short ahhh

Teru really, truly did love Mob. He loved everything about him, from the taste of his lips to his soft black hair and his nonexistent fashion sense. He was so in love & deeply enamoured with him, and as they kissed, he felt a way he never had with his comp-het girlfriends. 

So of course, when he woke up from his shitty romantic fantasy, he couldn't have felt worse. The offwhite ceiling greeted him, which couldn't have helped at all. Instead, he wanted to almost cry, more out of frustration than anything else, not to mention that he felt somewhat feverish. Reigen interrupted all of this, as came in before he could process any of his feelings. He had no sense of personal space, and did this quite frequently- Teru simply had forgotten to lock the door last night. 

"Hey, get up." He his hands were everywhere, though what he was mainly trying to do was run them through his hair, and his face held a somewhat pissed, somewhat amused look. 

"No." Teru didn't want to. He wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that Mob actually was in love with him, and that he didn't have to talk with his flat-assed father. 

"If you don't get up, I'll make you." Reigen sighed, raising one hand. It turned out so that he had to do exactly that, as his son did not plan on moving, at all. Teru was much heavier than he anticipated, yet, despite this and his quite obvious lack of any muscle, he was still able to drag his son out of bed and into the kitchen. He looked incredibly similar to a corpse, and Reigen could tell that he didn't plan on easily cooperating. 

"So, uh... You're gay too, huh?" They hadn't been able to talk yesterday; Teru had clung to Mob during the whole job, and as soon as he left, immediately declared that he was going to sleep. Of course, Reigen didn't have the slightest clue on how to begin the conversation. "That's cool."

Teru shrugged. Was it cool? It kind of sucked to be gay, and it wasn't like he wanted to be gay, or as if people were widely accepted for being LGBT in their general area of Japan at all. He'd probably get beat up he'd let this slip to someone that was from his old gang.

"So, also, you like Mob, huh?" Reigen sat down in the chair with the back in the front, further perpetuating the truth that gays, in fact, cannot sit properly. "I'm surprised, I thought you had taste."

"Hey, don't say that." Teru finally gave Reigen more attention than a simple gesture, but he didn't seem to care that much; it was more of an automated response. 

"Whatever, the point is, I know how you feel. I had a boyfriend once." Reigen actually wasn't bluffing: he'd had a boyfriend, once.

"You did?" He raised one eyebrow. His dad didn't seem like the type to ever have any romantic partner, at all. He simply wasn't appealing to most, by which, he assumed, meant anyone with standards.

"Yes. I had a 'boyfriend' when I was around your age. We stopped talking after I confessed, even though he said he was willing to date me." Reigen looked about as sad as a dumbass twink could. 

"Yeah, and?" This didn't mean anything to Teru, and he let it show. 

"You don't know, Mob might be straight! He might get uncomfortable, or his parents will hate you! The point that I'm trying to make is that you have to be careful with this stuff." Reigen sighed. He didn't Teru's life to wind up like his, because he could do better. He honestly could himself, but self-improvement wasn't one of his strongest suits. Helping other people with their lives was.

"Whatever." Teru replied. He got up to leave, which left Reigen sitting alone, backwards in his chair, by himself. However, he wasn't completely alone, as a small green ghost had watched their father-son encounter the whole time.

"So, Hanazawa's gay?" Reigen jumped at the sound of his voice, hitting the table with his knees.

-

Teru, upon returning to his room, felt quite defiant. Maybe he'd trash his room, or use his psychic power to throw himself out the window- maybe. Or maybe, he could go hang out with Mob, and try and succeed where Reigen had blatantly failed. 

"Heeeey, Kageyama!" When he'd first dialed the number, he'd had no idea what he wanted to say, and he was three seconds into the call with his mind completely blank. "I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to hang out today?"

"Oh... Sure." He replied. "Would you mind if Ritsu was there, though? I promised I would spend time with him today."

"Oh, okay." It was better than nothing, Teru figured, and if he had to say much else, he feared that he'd spill his love for Mob from his mouth onto the reciever. He had it in him to confirm that he could, in fact, visit him in twenty minutes before snapping his phone shut, a few miniscule beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Teru had never had anxiety in any of its forms, but he finally understood how it felt. Or perhaps it was just the lovestruck idiot part of his brain. Regardless, he still had to get confirmation from Reigen and pick something to wear that read ridiculously gay, so he half ran into the kitchen only to find Reigen and Dimple conversing as if they were both his dads. 

"Hey, dad." He crossed his arms and shifted his position, pinning all of his weight on one leg. "I'm going to Mob's house. Hi Dimple."

"... Okay." It really was that simple- Reigen trusted him; Teru had been living by himself until he'd been adopted, and he was pretty competent. 

"Come home..." Reigen truly was unprepared for being a parent. He didn't know when Teru was supposed to be home, because his mom had been too harsh on him with those times, and he didn't want to go that way with his son. But he didn't want to be too lenient, which left him in the middle on most things. He didn't know shit in general, so taking in a kid probably wasn't the best choice he had ever made. "Whenever." He finished, rather lamely at that.

Teru nodded, and retreated back to his room. He could tell that Dimple and Reigen were talking about him, and he could hear Dimple laughing. Honestly, he didn't care enough to stay back and listen. 

He instead began to dig through his closet, hoping to find something decent that shared the same bright, ridiculous colors as the interior of a Chuck-E-Cheese. Eventually, settling on neon pink jeans and a soft green t-shirt, and looking very much like a scene kid, Teru decided he was good enough to go.

He was suprised to find that Mob lived within a five minute walking distance of his house. As he stood on their doorstep, he realized that he could have done this at any time before now. Before he could chastise himself for holding off on this for so long, Shigeo opened the door. 

"Hello Hanazawa!" He smiled at him, and Teru was completely and utterly entranced. He had always adored him to some extent, even when they cery first met, and looks had always been a part of that. Really, the only thing that had ever held him back from feeling this way was his own dumb thought process, and he now felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

He followed him inside the house. It was quiet and calm, and he felt nicer here, probably due to the lack of Reigen overall. Ritsu was sitting on the floor of his room, holding a controller in his hands. Teruki had only met Mob's little brother once, and he had barely remembered him looking this... Emo. 

"Hey, Ritsu, you remember Hanazawa, don't you?" Ritsu, someone who felt borderline apeshit, nodded, looking up to acknowledge the both of them.

"You're the one that helped nii-san and I, right?" His gaze shifted off of Teru; he seemed to be thinking about something else. "He really likes you." The last part was mumbled to himself, but Teru could still make it out, and so could Mob. In retrospect, it hadn't been 'to himself' at all.

Shigeo was a little pink, but that didn't stop him from sitting down next to Ritsu, and picking up the controller next to him. There was a third one waiting, and Teru sat down to join the two of them. Upon this, Ritsu pressed pause, and turned to face him.

"Sorry, but this round is set for two players. You can wait a little while, right?"


End file.
